Snow owl
by lou169
Summary: She has been a spirit for about 500 years. She loves her job and what she can do. She tries not to think about her past, not wanting to remember what she left behind. Most of the time she only comes face to face with nightmares during her job. But one night so comes across their creator. Lets just say, he wasn't that happy to meet her, the one who kills his nightmares.
1. Prologue Part One: Late Night Walk

**Prologue Part One: Late Night Walk  
**

Walking through to woods, I take a deep breath of crisp night air. I look up at the moon that is shining in all it's glory, and gave a small smile. Things have been a blur lately. A few weeks ago my parents told me I am to be married to a man I don't even know and have never meet. It happens a lot where I live, though I never actually thought it would happen to me. I hate the idea of marry a man I don't know. Cause, for all I know he could pick his nose and eat the buggers! Which is disgusting! I don't care what my parents say, I won't nor will I ever marry a man with such nasty habits.

Nodding my head in a silent promise, I turn and look at my brother that is walking beside me. He looked like he was deep in thought about something, which is not that good of a look on him. Usually he is laughing and smiling about something his friends did and telling me all about it, or just smiling for no reason. _Does it have something to do with my wedding?_, I wondered.

"Is something wrong?" I asked with a worried frown. Startled, he looks up at me with sad eyes but looks away before I can read anymore off his expression. "Nothing." he mumbles under his breath.

"Nothing?" I ask annoyed and slightly angry that he wouldn't open up to me. "Don't you "nothing" me, mister. Now, what is wrong?"I ask in a demanding tone.

After a little bit of hesitation, he finally open up. "Its just...," he trails off. Making a jester with my hands, I tell him to continue. "...you're getting married and will been leaving soon. A-and I don't want you to leave. You have always been there to chase the darkness away when I am scared and alone. I can't loose you, sis. You're all I have." he said, tear coming to his eyes.

"Jason," I say tenderly, crouching down to his level. "I would never leave you, Jason. The only thing that is going to happen is that I'm going to move to a different part in town. I'll always be there for you and visit you every week. I promise." I say giving him my pinky to pinky promise."Pinky promise." Grinning he takes my pinky and shakes it with his pinky before letting go. "And I'm not all you have." I say scolding him for thinking such a thing. "There's your friends, our nanny, mother, father, Louie our dog, and tons of other people that care about and love you. And don't you ever forget that, you hear me?" I ask him serious, looking deep in his hazel eyes.

After he nods in response, I stand up with a nod of satisfaction. I dusted the snow off my dress and start heading home to sit by the fire, drink hot coco, and go to bed. Jason, whining about wanting to stay out longer, following right behind me.

* * *

**An: So that was the first chapter. I hoped you liked it! The second part will be up sometime. REVIEW!**


	2. Prologue Part Two: Party Time

**Prologue Part Two: Party Time  
**

Today's the day! The day that I finally get to meet the man I am going to marry. I can't wait! I at last, get to meet the person I will spend the rest of my life with. What's even more amazing is that my parents and the town are going to host a party to celebrate our engagement.

Notice my fake enthusiasm and sarcasm. I am dreading this day, not wanting anything to do with it. I am not going to go willingly! I will put up a fight and be more stubborn then I have ever been!

I jump up in surprise when a knock sounds on my door, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Come in!" I yell. They opened the door and the person that comes through is well... "Who are you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes in suspicion. The man smiles and I almost faint, his smile is so white, perfect, and charming.

"Well, you're definitely as beautiful as I keep getting told." The stranger says smiling wider. Turning away in embarrassment, I flush a faint shade of pink.

"And I say again, who are you? Also, who is telling you those things?" I ask my head still turn away, trying desperately to will my blush to go away.

Chuckling, "William, at your service, my lady." He said bowing deep at him waste, smiling up at me. Ignoring my second question.

Playing along I stand up and curtsy back. "And what do I owe you for this pleasure of meeting such a fine man?" I ask, using my best royal voice.

"How about giving me the pleasure of escorting you to the party?" William ask wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I laugh an actual real laugh for once, not my fake laughs that I use a lot. It felt good to _actually_ laugh again.

"I would love that." I mange to get out. Smiling at me he starts to head for the exit and opens the door. Right when I think he is about to leave, he turns around in the door way abruptly.

"Well farewell for now, my dear lady." Taking a deep bow once again, smiles at me, and leaves closing the door behind him.

_'Just who was that man?'_

* * *

"Susan! Hurry up! Your going to be late for the party!" My mother yells up the stairs.

"Coming!" I yell back, just getting done doing the finishing touches on my hair. I'm so nerves for the party. I hope I like him and he likes me, cause if not I'm doomed to live a miserable life. I decided to wear a royal blue dress that isn't one of those big 'poofy' dresses, or as I like to call them. It's nice and airy and light.

Doing a once over in the mirror one more time, I look at my hair and face. My deep auburn hair is pulled up into an elegant bun on my head. My piercing blue eye pop out against the black makeup on my eyelashes. I guess I look nice enough. I exit my room and race down the stairs.

I can't stop all the "what if's" from running in my head and its stressing me out. What if he is ugly and old? What if I make a fool of myself? What if I can't somehow get out of the arranged marriage? All these thoughts are driving me mad, the last one making me more worried then the others.

"Ahhhh there you are, and don't you look lovely!" My mother exclaims when I get to the bottom of the stairs, holding me an arms length away to examine me.

"Mother." I wine rolling my eyes. "I am anything but pretty."

"Oh shush! You are beautiful and don't you ever think other wise. Now lets get you to that party. I can't wait for you to meet him! He is absolutely charming, and quite the looker if you ask me." My mother chatters on and on. I learn a long time ago what to tune out and what to lesson to.

"Mother." I say, interrupting her rant. "What about that man that said he would escort me to the party?" _He didn't change his mind did he?_

"Oh. Well he...um. Had some other things he had to do." She says, looking away. I frown in disappointment. "But he will be at the party." she says with a smile trying to cheer me up. I give her a small smile of thanks. "Okay, I think the carriage is ready to go and is waiting for us."

We step out of the door and onto the porch, were you can see the beautiful mountains in the distance. I have often daydreamed about what it would be like to fly above them at night. The moon shinning above me, making the snow on the mountain glow.

Giving a sigh, I make my way over to the carriage that is waiting on us in the drive way. The footman jumps down and opens the door giving me a hand getting into the carriage, then my mom. Then we begin our journey to town.

* * *

When we make it to town everyone is hustling about on the streets. Making last minute errands before the party starts. I don't know why, but my parents invited _everyone. _I watch people as we pass them, wishing I was them. I wish I was the one getting ready to go to someone else's celebration. Watching them get married instead of me. Why me? Why did it have to be me?

We make it to the town square where there is a fountain with an owl on it, water coming out of the feathers of its wings. I had good memories of that fountain.

"We're here!" My mother exclaimed, clearly more excited then me.

"Yay." I say halfheartedly.

"Cheer up, Susan. You may have fun." Mother said. I roll my eyes and look out the window. People are starting to pour into the town square, looking excited to be going to a party. To bad I can't be that happy.

The footman jumps off of his seat and open our door for us. Not taking the hand the footman offered me, I jump out of the carriage. My mother scuffs at me, saying that was very unladylike, while taking the footman's hand and slowly stepping out of the carriage. I roll my eye for the third time today and start making my way through the mass of people.

_Where is that little squirt? He has to be around here somewhere, _ I thought to myself. I remember my brother leaving with my father to go to town square early to make sure every thing was going as it should. With all these people here, though, I can't seem to find him. I wanted to spend most of this party with my little brother to make up for all the time I wont be there. Give him a memory to remember when he misses me. But if I can't find him I can't do that.

I was about to give up when something bumped into me from behind. I turn around and don't see anyone at first, but look down when I feel a tug of my dress. _There he ways!_

"Where have you been? I have been looking all over for you!" I shout and crouch down and give him a death hug.

"Susan!" he shouts back, upset. "You're embarrassing me."

I look up to see his friends standing right behind him, their faces red from trying to hold in there laughter. "Awwwww!" I say. "Is someone embarrassed of their big sister?" I ask smirking evilly, which he couldn't see, being in a hug and all. I pull away and see his confused face. I laugh and start kissing him on the cheek and hugging him over and over.

"Susan!" Jason shouts, his face as red as a tomato. I stop kissing him on the cheek and fall over laughing my head off. His friends soon join me, no longer able to contain their laughter. I stop laughing running out of breath, and sit back up. As soon as I pull myself together I look at my brother, who had the most adorable pout on his face. Not being able to stop it I fall over again and start laughing all over again.

"Fine. Be that way." Jason said, walking off. I quickly stand up still laughing a bit, yell for him to come back. He ignores me and keeps walking. I speed-walk after him, trying desperately to catch up with him. "Jason! Wait!" I yell over and over again, but he just keeps walking. Finally having enough, I pull my skirt up and run after him, catching up quickly.

I step in front of him, block his path, and stare down at him glaring. "Why didn't you stop?" I ask. Jason just looks down at the road. Sighing, "Forget about it. Come on lets go find mother and father." I said and take his hand, dragging him behind me. He doesn't protest.

Looking around for what seemed like hours, I spot them in front of the fountain. Chatting away to some neighbors about who knows what. I drag Jason with me over to them.

"Hello, Mother." I said. She jump at least three feet in the air and spins on her heel glaring at me.

"Don't startle me like that. I am getting to old for that type of scare. I could have a heart attack!" Mother says over exaggerating, as usual.

"Relax mother," I said. Trying to repress the urge to roll my eyes. Don't want to seem like a brat in front of neighbors. "Sooo... When do I get to meet him?"

Mother smiles at me, kinda creeping me out. "You already have." She says still smiling that creepy smile.

"What?" I widen my eyes in confusion. "When?" I ask confused.

"He came to the house earlier. Remember?" She ask, smiling innocently.

I just open and close my mouth like a fish, making a fool out of myself. _That handsome man is who I am marring? _"But...but..." I say shocked. "That's not right, though. He's to handsome for a girl like me. He can do better than me." I say with a sad look on my face.

"What are you talking about?" Jason, who I totally forgot about, asked. I look down at him to see he is scolding me. "Your the prettiest girl I have seen." He said smiling up at me. I gave him a small smile.

"Thank, Jason." I said ruffling his hair. 'Hey' he complains, pouting and fixing his hair. I laugh at his pout and mess it up again when he done fixing it. He sigh in defeat and doesn't try to fix it again.

"Come on!" Jason said grabbing my hand. "Lets go play some of those games I saw." He says pulling me along. Looks like it my turn to be dragged around.

* * *

**AN: I know, I know. I keep leaving you guys waiting to find out how she dies and what spirit she turns into. But this is turning longer than I wanted it to be so I am putting it in to three parts. Have any questions or comments just review! :) **


End file.
